Lost Memories
by VBloodmoon4
Summary: Vera Jackson is a regular girl who finds out that her real name is actually Vera Bloodmoon and she isn't so ordinary after all. She embarks on a long journey to find out more about herself and meets a variety people/challenges along the way. This is the first of a group of stories involving Vera that will be posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! This is a special story I'm posting and to be honest, it's all written. I started writing this in 2008 and it is in several notebooks and I have a few documents on my computers containing parts of it. I decided that I wanted to piece it together into one cohesive story which is what I'm doing now along with making improvements as I go. I will say that there's crossover in it so I'll probably break it up into separate stories for all of the crossover arcs it contains. Though there is crossover, there's one anime/group of characters that will be in it throughout and that's Yu Yu Hakusho. My first arc contains Yu Yu and Vampire Knight, and the second arc contains Yu Yu and Code Geass. Although my OC will eventually be with Hiei, it takes a really long time for them to realize this and it's not going to be an easy journey as she meets several other young dashing gentlemen along the way ;)**

**Please no flames, this is my story, my character, and if you don't like it, don't read it or leave hateful comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, but Vera is someone that I created!**

Vera Jackson walked silently through the county fairgrounds near where she lived. The fog was thick and she couldn't see very far ahead. Her dog, Dryden, a Doberman Pinscher, pulled on the leash eagerly in front of her as they moved. Vera knew that if her parents had any idea she was walking alone in such a deserted place that she'd be in deep trouble. She kept vigilant, looking side to side with her steely blue eyes and occasionally turned around to check the area behind her. Vera's fingers tightened around her can of pepper spray that was in the pocket of her jacket as she continued to walk through the thick, damp fog. She had to admit that she felt uncomfortable being all by herself but tried to shrug it off.

"I've got Dryden with me," she mumbled as her eyes went down to the black and tan Doberman walking at her side.

Dryden stopped and flicked his cropped ears; his nostrils flaring. Vera immediately looked around and started walking faster. Worried wrinkles appeared on Dryden's forehead above and he began to pull hard on the leash. At his anxiousness, Vera broke into a fast run toward her Jeep that she knew was waiting in the distance; masked by the fog. She jogged by the swine barn of the fairgrounds with Dryden loping at her side and glanced up briefly at the roof. Vera froze when she saw a figure through the fog; panic building. Dryden stood erect and let out a loud growl with his hair rising on his neck and back. The figure slid limply off of the roof and hit the ground in front of Vera with a loud thump. Her eyes shot back up to the roof where there was another figure and she noticed the blood trail left from the sliding man. A cackle broke the silence and Vera tensed, wanting to scream and run away. She found that she was frozen in fear and couldn't find the will to move as she stared up at the laughing figure in terror.

"You are foolish wandering out in the open like this. I wouldn't expect someone as precious and valuable as you are to be doing something so reckless," the man cackled out.

Vera knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Precious? Valuable? What on earth was this fool talking about? Dryden barked out at the man who moved forward enough on the roof that his features were slightly visible through the fog. Vera squinted her eyes to try and make out the man's face where she saw that he had longer dark brown hair, was scraggly, and had bright red eyes.

"W-what do you want from me?" Vera stammered out.

"What do I want? Like you don't know Bloodmoon," he said, looking to her.

Vera stared up at him with a bizarre expression and he laughed.

"Ha! Don't know? Or at least pretending not to! Two parent so evil they say even hell spit them back out… they bore twins who were supposed to be as black hearted as they were except _one_ _wasn't_," he annunciated the last two words, gesturing down at her.

'What is he talking about?' Vera wondered as her heart pounded in her chest and then she called out, "What do you mean?"

The man laughed again and Vera continued loudly with growing confidence, "I have no idea what your talk about hell and black hearted parents is! My parents are _normal average_ people."

"Then they're not your real parents," he replied with a smug grin, "You don't even know what you are, do you?"

Vera's eyes widened, "I don't know what you mean."

"Are you human?" he questioned.

"Yes," Vera answered automatically.

The man closed his red eyes and began to laugh, "This is pathetic, you think you're _human_!" he laughed harder.

Vera was extremely confused. How was she not human? She was ordinary, just like everyone else.

"Why did you call me Bloodmoon?" Vera asked.

His eyes eyebrows went up, "It's your pack name and Ryoko is your cold and ruthless sister!"

"I don't have a sister!" Vera cried out desperately.

"Don't get mouthy with me, you don't even know what you are and you _never_ will!" he roared as he swiftly leapt off the roof.

Vera jumped back instantly and Dryden snarled viciously. The man looked down at him with a sickening grin spreading across his mouth.

"Don't you touch him!" Vera shrieked, throwing her arms around the dog as she fell to her knees.

"Get up!" he growled.

Vera squeezed Dryden tightly as his growling rumbled through his body. There was a sound of air cutting and Vera closed her eyes as she felt a heavy impact on her back. She felt the pain of something raking through the skin on her back and her eyes snapped open; tears leaking out. Vera could feel warm liquid falling down her spine and she could only assume it was her own blood. She swayed back and forth slightly, still on her knees as the wet pavement underneath her rubbed roughly against her skin. Her heart was beating out of control in her chest.

'I'm dying,' Vera thought.

The man stepped up behind her, "The smell of your blood is about enough to drive me _insane_," he said, taking a deep breath.

Vera heard a smack and then felt his arms encircle her; his chest pressing into her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder near her neck and inhaled again; deeper this time. Vera's eyes widened as she felt his tongue run up her neck.

"Your blood, my god, I want to suck you dry little jewel," he groaned out.

Vera gasped at the words, "Vampire?" she whispered in disbelief.

She felt him smile against her skin and her heart began to race even faster.

'I'm going to be killed by a vampire,' Vera shuddered at the thought, 'I guess they really _are_ real.'

The vampire began breathing faster, inhaling as his lips were against her skin. His intake of breath was suddenly sharp as he opened his mouth and Vera slammed her eyes shut; waiting for it to be all over.

"Let go of her," a deadly calm voice said.

Vera's heart skipped a beat, would this person save her? She felt the vampire's arms tense around her body.

"Who are you?" he rasped out.

"That doesn't matter because you will be dead in just a few moments," the voice calmly spoke again.

The vampire growled, his chest vibrating against Vera's back.

"Turn around," the person commanded.

The vampire did not move.

"I won't ask again," the voice spoke.

"She is _mine_! I found her!" the vampire yelled, releasing her and turning around to face his assailant.

Vera trembled as she turned her head to look at the person who had interfered with the vampire's blood lust. She was shocked by his appearance but calmed by his demeanor. His height was the first thing she noticed; he was incredibly short. His hair was unlike anything she had ever seen as it was black with a blue hue. It stood on end as though he had been shocked by some sort of electricity. Vera instantly wondered how he was able to get it to do that. His clothes were also black except for the neck of his cloak that had a white scarf wrapped around it. His black cloak was dark red on the underside when it blew up in the chilling breeze and his boots were leather and black. They also had a slight heel to them which added to his already small height. The sleeves of his cloak hid his arms and Vera wondered if they were skinny or muscular. The last thing Vera was drawn to, but immediately entranced with was his eyes. A white strip of cloth was tied around his head which covered his forehead. His eyes were narrowed menacingly at the challenging vampire and his irises were a deep crimson. They glistened with anger but strangely, Vera wasn't afraid of him.

"Give me the girl or I decapitate you," the short man said.

Vera looked at his face and realized that he was actually quite handsome. His face was slim but defined and matched his body perfectly. Vera wanted to see what was underneath his cloak, was he as scrawny underneath as his short stature suggested? She returned her thoughts to the two males who appeared ready to face off. The vampire growled and leapt at the short man who easily took a side step. His agility was shocking and Vera wondered if he was as fast as he was balanced. The vampire clenched his jaw and jumped inhumanly fast at the cloaked man. It was so quick that Vera couldn't see any of the movements. She blinked as she saw the vampire now on the ground lying on his back with large slashes covering his upper torso. Vera immediately stood up and took steps backward. The short man looked up at her with his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to harm you, quit backing away," he said with a hint of distaste in his voice.

"Who are you?" Vera questioned sharply.

He began to chuckle arrogantly, "I'm only telling you my name so you won't refer to me in such an irritating way."

"Okay," Vera nodded her head and stepped cautiously toward him.

He said nothing and looked at her curiously.

"What?" Vera asked, slightly annoyed.

"So I tell you I'm not going to hurt you and that I'm going to tell you my name… so you immediately dismiss me as a threat? You are an easy target."

"But… you were serious!" Vera said, feeling stupid.

"Hn," he said, looking off into the fog, "It's Hiei," he said without looking at her.

"Oh… okay then Hiei, do you mind me asking you what you are? What he wanted? Why he was after me?" Vera rambled out quickly.

Hiei's eyes widened, "You ask too many questions."

"Well I have _no_ idea what's going on here," Vera said, taking a large step toward him.

They were inches away from each other and Vera's dark blue orbs stared into his crimson. Dryden then stepped between the two and let out a small growl.

"Take that mutt home," he commanded.

"Hey! He's a purebred! I won't do anything until you tell me what's going on!" Vera exclaimed.

"I will, but you can't take him with you," Hiei said, nodding toward Dryden.

"Okay… will you wait here for me then while I take him home?"

"I'm not waiting anywhere," Hiei replied stoically.

"What?"

"Calm down, I'm not waiting because I'm coming with you," he said, looking bored.

"You're going to ride with me in my car?"

"Obviously," he spat.

"Okay," Vera returned nastily.

She turned and started walking toward her Jeep which she could begin to make out through the fog. Vera could hear his light steps behind her and she clicked the unlock button on her key. She opened the driver's door and glanced up as she started to get in. Vera saw Hiei glaring menacingly at Dryden who already was sitting in the passenger seat. Hiei's eyes switched from Dryden to Vera.

"That's his seat," Vera immediately said.

Hiei's eyebrows slightly rose and Vera reached over and tugged on Dryden's collar. The Doberman scooted across the seat as she pulled which gave Hiei just enough room to sit down. Hiei stepped in and sat down, closing the door with a thud. Vera looked over at Hiei expectantly.

"Put him in the back," he harshly said before Vera could ask him her question.

"I have seat covers on the front seats for a reason, if he goes in the back then you can vacuum my car out."

"I'm not your slave."

"Then," Vera shrugged, "Let him sit next to you."

Hiei gave her an angry look but sat back in the seat next to the large dog with his arms crossed.

"Good," Vera said cheerfully.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter, it's really hard going through my notebooks and finding places to break this story up! Things will start to make more sense as I add more chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters but Vera is someone who I created.**

Vera turned the ignition and her Jeep rumbled to life. She pressed the break with her foot and put the vehicle in drive. The wheels turned and they drove off. She glanced over at Hiei who was sitting rigidly.

"You act like you've never been in a car before," Vera said.

"I haven't."

Vera's head snapped to him, "What?!"

"Watch ahead of you, it would be embarrassing to be injured in a human car accident," Hiei spoke.

"Can you explain that?" Vera asked suddenly, becoming serious, "You talk as though you aren't human."

"I'm not."

Vera hit the brake as they approached a red light. As soon as the vehicle stopped she turned to look at the man next to her who was wearing a smirk on his face.

"_We_, are demons."

"Huh?" Vera breathed with her jaw dropped.

Hiei gestured at the traffic light, "It's green."

Vera snapped her head back to the road, "So you've never been in a car but you know traffic laws?"

"It's not like I haven't seen the way traffic works."

"Demon," Vera suddenly said, "How is that possible, I'm a _human_."

"You aren't, you have demon blood coursing through your veins. The reason you feel so human is because you have never had any reason to awaken your demon self and did not have parents to show you the basics. You live with humans and interact with them so you act like them. That suppressed your lineage. Now, don't make me explain anything else because I hate talking like this," Hiei finished, looking out the window as he subconsciously started to stroke Dryden's side.

"Okay then," Vera said, "But I do have a simple question because I'm curious."

Hiei continued to look out the window and Vera took his silence as a go ahead.

"How many times did you cut that vampire? And with what? I didn't see anything."

"26, 26 times I cut him and it was with my sword," Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Really? That's incredible! Where do you keep your sword? I didn't see it on you," Vera asked, intrigued.

"Under my cloak."

"Ah okay, got it, I'll shut up now," Vera replied as she heard agitation in his answer which was hinting for her to shut up.

"It's warm in here," Vera said quietly to herself.

She looked down and pressed the window switches to open the passenger and driver's windows. The windows dropped all the way down and Vera clicked on her left turn signal to turn. She slowed the vehicle as she waited for cars coming in the opposite direction to pass. A sudden scuffling noise from beside her attracted her attention. Vera turned her head to Hiei who had his head leaned back with his eyes closed. His breathing was slow.

'He's asleep,' Vera thought, completely shocked.

Her attention quickly returned to the source of the noise and she saw a flash of black and tan over the window ledge on the passenger side. Vera blinked and looked at the vacant space on the seat next to Hiei. Her heart rate sped up and her eyes widened.

"Dryden!" Vera shrieked.

She threw the Jeep in park and grabbed her door handle; flinging herself out of the vehicle. Dryden ran across the road in front of an oncoming car and Vera's breath hitched in her throat.

"No!" she yelled as she sprinted after him; her back in agony from where she had been slashed.

The oncoming car was oblivious to the dog and girl running across the road in the fog until it was too late. Horns blared and screeching tires followed as Dryden ran into the woods on the other side of the road. Vera was left in the middle of the street where she felt heavy; trying to duck as the car charged straight for her. She felt something slam into her with the force of a truck.

'Dryden, he made it across,' Vera thought as she hit the wet grass on the side of the road.

"You _idiot_!"

Vera groaned and tried to open her eyes. She slowly cracked them only to see two crimson eyes staring down at her.

"Hiei, Dryden ran away."

"He's a dog," Hiei stated dryly.

Vera snapped back to her senses and realized why Dryden was able to get out in the first place. She pulled herself up roughly using Hiei's arms for support.

"Take the car and drive us down the road, there's a marina," Vera said sharply.

"No."

"Do it! It's your fault that Dryden got out! You fell asleep and weren't watching him!" Vera shouted, enraged.

"You put the windows down in freezing weather," Hiei replied evenly.

"I can't help my car was hot inside!" Vera yelled back.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"What? Ah, no! No way!" Vera stammered out.

"Whatever."

"Please take us down to the marina," she pleaded.

"You expect me to magically know where that is?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

He stood up and looked down at the girl on the ground.

"The other humans thought you were only an animal so they continued on. The rest have been passing by your car that has the doors wide open."

"Oh shoot! What if someone takes it?!" Vera exclaimed, trying to stand up quickly.

She wobbled and fell into Hiei's chest and as soon as she hit it she felt the heat rush into her cheeks.

"Let's go," Vera said suddenly, stumbling off into the fog toward her Jeep.

"So are you going to make me clean up the blood stains you're leaving on your seats as well as the dog hair?" Hiei asked sarcastically, remembering her comment about the seat covers.

"Blood," Vera stated with a blank stare, not asking a question.

"From your wound, it's all over your seat," Hiei replied.

Vera said nothing and walked to the passenger side of the Jeep.

"I don't understand why I'm driving," she heard Hiei grumble as he closed the driver's door.

Vera didn't open her door and stared through the open window at the stained driver's seat behind Hiei's back.

"I can't drive you anywhere if you're not in the car."

Vera narrowed her eyes, "You don't understand! My dog is out there in the woods probably scared! My car had blood all over the seats that I keep spotless and blood doesn't come out! Ruined!" she cried, "What's next? My iPod? My cell phone?"

Hiei rolled his eyes in irritation, "Get the hell in the car."

"Shut up," Vera mumbled as she jerked open the door; sliding in.

A warm hand was suddenly on her back and Vera closed her door. She turned her head slowly to look at the arm which was covered in a black sleeve.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" Vera asked, her heart pounding.

"I'm holding you up so you don't get more blood in your precious car. That way I don't have to listen to you complain about it."

"No you're not!" Vera shot back.

"Okay, so what am I doing?"

"Being an ass, now put it in drive and let's go," Vera said, "You're going to need both hands on the wheel. Press the right pedal to go and the left pedal to break."

"Hn," was all he said as he removed his hand.

Hiei glanced down and saw his own fingers covered in sticky red blood. Vera saw it and put her head into her hands, bending over and closing her eyes.

"Why doesn't it hurt anymore?" she whispered out.

Hiei played with his fingers, touching them to each other, "Because I'm here."

Vera's head shot up. It made sense because when she was slashed the pain was incredible, but when she heard Hiei's voice it was like the searing burn evaporated. The pain had returned when she leapt out of the car after Dryden and vanished once again when Hiei saved her.

"Drive," Vera told him.

She heard him trying to move the handle from park to drive.

She closed her eyes again, "Press the break, push the button on the handle and put it in drive."

Hiei followed her instructions and the car started to move.

"Keep going straight, and follow the signs."

Hiei said nothing and Vera leaned her head to the side so she could see his lap with one eye. She saw his right hand balled into a fist resting on his leg, still covered in her blood.

"The road it splitting," Hiei said, breaking the silence.

Vera lifted her head up and tried to make out where they were through the fog.

"Stay to the right," she told him.

Hiei made no attempt to talk as the road curved. A dock appeared in front of them and Hiei brought the vehicle to a stop; holding the break.

"Push the button, put it into park," Vera told him as she opened the door and added, "Turn the keys toward you and pull them out."

She heard the engine cut off and closed her door. Vera looked up and saw nothing but dense fog and she knew beyond it was a giant reservoir of water. She walked around the front of the car toward the direction of the beach and heard a soft padding behind her. Vera stared at the ground as she walked with her hands in her jacket pockets. Her shoes hit the sand which was moist and stuck to the sides of her sneakers. Vera paused and watched the stone gray water lap up and down on the shore. She took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

"Dryden!" she shouted out.

Everything remained silent and moments passed before Vera let out a discouraged sigh. She continued to walk as the water made soothing sounds.

"Vera."

She froze.

"I have something I need to tell you," Hiei said from a distance behind her.

Vera slowly turned to face him. His face was set hard as he stared at her. She nodded slowly to show she was ready.

"Your human parents don't know you anymore," he stated seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vera asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Koenma, the leader of spirit world had a spell of amnesia put on them so they can't recall having you at all. It's safer for them and you. They won't be in danger and you won't be vulnerable with them as a weakness," Hiei explained, slightly uneasy.

"Why were you having me go home then? Do they remember Dryden?"

"No, they don't, and I wanted more time to figure out how I would explain it to you," Hiei finished.

"So where will I go now?" Vera asked, staring at the water.

"We're going back to spirit world," Hiei said as he took steps toward her.

Vera moved back, "So now I have no family and no home, what about my things?"

"Your belongings were collected and are in spirit world," Hiei stated, watching her cautiously and added, "Those weren't your real parents, you have no true connection to them."

"Only the first seventeen years of my life!" Vera shouted out.

"You need to stop being such a whiney girl, it's pathetic!" Hiei spat.

Vera stared at him for a moment and then whipped her body around; beginning to run as fast as she could down the beach. Her back started to pulse with pain but Vera ignored it as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt anger course through her.

'That jerk, calling _you_ pathetic!" a voice rang out in the back of Vera's mind.

'If I'm a demon I should have super speed or something right? Maybe I have to power up or something like in the movies,' Vera thought.

The pain in her back started to dissipate and Vera instantly knew that Hiei was closing in on her.

'Maybe if I endanger myself my demon blood will come to life so I can save myself,' Vera pondered.

She turned her head to look at the water on her right and started to lean toward it.

"Don't," Vera heard Hiei state right in her ear.

"Get off!" she screeched and swung her arm around in his direction but didn't hit anything.

Vera bent and braced her legs in mid-stride; leaping for the icy water. It cascaded around her and the temperature made it feel like a thousand knives were piercing her body. Vera immediately began swimming even though her joints protested. The cold water felt good on her back and she opened one eye to see a buoy bouncing in the moving waves.

'If I get past that, the current will pull me out on its own,' Vera thought.

She swam harder and passed the buoy with heaving breaths. She felt a current under the water tug at her legs and fear coursed through her system. Panic spread on her face as the water quickly sucked her under. Vera tried to swim upward but the sheer coldness paralyzed her body. She opened her eyes but had to quickly close them because of the stinging water. Vera gasped and water traveled into her lungs.

'I'm drowning,' Vera thought desperately.

No new found strength appeared and Vera was helpless. The pressure was horrendous and Vera felt like her lungs were being wrung out like old rags. Her ears pounded with sheer agony as she plummeted further into the icy depths. Vera's chest was full of water and aching for oxygen and her head felt both light and heavy at the same time. Seconds seem to slow to a crawl and everything moved in slow motion.

Vera's body felt non-existent and she thought, 'This is it, I'm running out of time.'

She began to feel calm and slowly accepted her demise. Images of her mom and dad flashed through her head. She thought of happy times. Vera had always lived her life at her own pace and didn't care what others thought or did. Many people said she was intimidating and strange, but those who were close to her knew she was loyal and willing to listen. Her friends found her cheerful and funny; always there to brighten the day. Vera never went out and mostly stayed at home which others also found quite odd. A simple human, that's all she was.

'Now I'm some kind of demon and my whole life had been a lie? Maybe it's better if I die now,' Vera thought hazily.

Suddenly she felt a warm surface press against her back. In her foggy mind she couldn't immediately tell what was going on other than she was being pulled upward. The pressure disappeared and she broke the surface of the water. A gasping sounded right behind her but her mind was still too cloudy to register it. Vera was moving again, rather quickly, because the cold air blew across her wet skin. She felt the movement slow down and arms threw her roughly onto gritty sand. Vera's lungs cried out for oxygen and she instinctively tried to breathe. She started to choke violently on the water that sloshed in her chest. Firm hands pressed on her torso and began to pump up and down harshly. Vera felt the water come up her windpipe and spurt out of her mouth as she coughed.

Vera laid there motionless trying to summon the energy to open her eyes. Once she opened them everything was dark around her. She sniffed loudly and looked around cautiously.

"It's night," she heard a stoic voice say from her left.

Vera tried to speak but a raspy sound was the only thing that would come out. She tried to sit up and her head throbbed. A stirring sound came from beside her and Vera saw Hiei at her side. He had no cloak on, only a tattered looking black shirt, black pants, and leather boots that his pants were tucked into. He crouched in front of her with no look of concern whatsoever. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid, barbaric, and impulsive _ever_ again," he scolded her sharply.

The cold way in which he said it hurt, but Vera knew that she had been a moron.

"Where's Dryden?" Vera rasped out.

"He was found a while ago, he's in spirit world, as well as your vehicle," Hiei said blandly, removing his hand from her.

Immediately, Vera's head began to throb again.

'The pain stopped when I was in contact with him,' Vera noted.

Hiei stood and walked away from her. He bent over a few yards away and Vera watched him pick up something long and slide it through his belt.

"His sword," Vera muttered as she clutched her fingers around the smooth fabric that was in her hands.

She looked down and saw his cloak draped over her legs. When she looked back up Hiei was already crouched in front of her again.

"You'll get cold with only that on," Vera said, pushing the cloak into his chest.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need it," he replied and threw it back at her.

Vera winced at the pain she was feeling and Hiei let out a defeated sigh. He moved to her side and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. The pain quickly vanished and Vera's eyes fluttered closed as exhaustion fell upon her.


End file.
